Espeon's Love
by Jealous Of Kagome
Summary: When Love is found between two pokemon who thought they would never meet...


**Espeon's love**

Hello there! I am Rachel, and I would like to tell you about me, my friends and how I met my husband. Let's start with me! My full name is Rachel Lilly Espeon. I like to gather berries and take walks with my friends. I have pink fur, a red gem on my forehead, big eyes, and two tail tips. I have a black sun collar, too(I don't know where I got it so don't ask me). Now for my husband.

His full name is Ethan Nightstar Umbreon. He likes to battle, train, and hunt (he likes to train too much as you will find out soon). He has one yellow ring on his forehead, one on each leg,one on his ears, and one on his tail. He also has a golden moon collar(don't ask him about it either.) Now for my friends.

Victoria Vaporeon is my favorite friend. She is so understanding. She is a daughter to Victor and Vera Vaporeon. Next is Faith Flareon. She is very kind but don't anger her or she will flare your tail clean off, metaphorically of course. She is the daughter of Fargo and Felicity Flareon.

Okay,Jane Jolteon has a "sparky" personality and is the only daughter of Jake and Jill Jolteon. Gabby Glaceon is always "chill" and she tells lots of Jokes. She is the daughter of Gabe and Grace Glaceon. Next we have Leah Leafeon, she loves to climb trees and make grass whistles. She is one of four sisters to Lenard and Lucy Leafeon.

Last but not least is Elly Eevee. She may be small but she has a big heart. She is one of the fourteen siblings from Eric and Emma ! Now that you know everyone, here is my story.

My friends and I were taking a walk on our special route when Elly wandered off the beaten trail. So of course we had to go after her. She led us to a smaller beaten trail, but, I knew what was on the other end... unfortunately. It was Umbreon territory. But just as I was about to suggest that we go back when Elly started going on the trail. So we had to follow her... again.

But just with my luck the sun was never out in Umbreon territory because the woods are so thick that it blocks out the sun and they are dark types so they don't like the sun.

Then I realized that these were their battle grounds. Suddenly I heard something. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. So I tried to look around but I couldn't see what made the noise. Then I heard it again but I could tell where it was coming from and then I saw it a UM...UM...UMBREON! It was hurt which means we were in grave danger. But I was going to attack him when something hit my red gem. I fainted.

The next morning at the first Unfezant's call I woke up and went to get breakfast and thats when I saw Him. My friends and the Umbreon (or Ethan) were at my kitchen table!(you can believe the shock I was in at that time, I mean imagine having a dangerous stranger talking with your friends at your kitchen table in your house. CREEPY I know Right?)

When I looked at him there was something about him that I knew I liked. And I instantly fell in love with him. (I knew he loved me too!) My friends soon told me everything that happened after I blacked out. Then the Umbreon (OR ETHAN!) told me his name and why he was on the battlegrounds during the day.

He was going to train his soon to be son, because he was going to be married, how to have a good defence when his attack hit too hard and killed his soon to be son. The chief got word and challenged him to battle, if the chief wins, he is banished if Ethan won , he could stay. Ethan lost. So he was banned and left to die when we came along and saved his life.

Then he told me he had no family and no home. I invited him to stay and he accepted. For the past few nights it was awkward. But soon it felt good. And so one month later we got Married and now I have three Eevees and four on the way. so that was my story. I hoped you liked it! ("waaaaa!")...("WAAaaa!")...("WAAAAAAAAAA!")...OOPS! Forgot it is feeding time. ... I'm coming!...(WWWWAAAAAAAAA!)...Be quiet! (WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!) ...Your food is coming!... ...WELL,... BYE!

THE END


End file.
